wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fun Time with Faces!
Fun Time with Faces! is an iOS The Wiggles application released in 2018. An Android version is stated for release in 2019. iTunes Description A brand new way of telling stories and singing songs with interactive video and fun Augmented Reality faces. Children and families will have endless fun being transported to the world of The Wiggles. Star in your own unique interactive story narrated by the delightful Yellow Wiggle Emma. Become Dorothy the Dinosaur, giggle with fun face masks and filters, and sing and play along to The Wiggles’ videos. SO MUCH FUN IN ONE APP! *‘Fun Time with Songs’ house is a new way of telling stories and singing songs with interactive AR video enabling children to learn and engage with their favourite Wiggles’ characters like never before. *‘Play Time with Faces’ house is an open ‘play your own way’ sandbox encouraging children to express themselves in their own way with 2D faces. (3D faces available on the iPhone X). *‘Fun Time with Videos’ house is where children can stream their favourite video clips by The Wiggles directly to their device via the app. * iPhone X+ users: ‘Fun Time with Stories’ house brings a ‘learn-through-play’ immersive experience children, narrated by Emma Wiggle. Children become their favourite characters with Animoji-style 3D masks, including Wags the Dog, Dorothy Dinosaur and Henry the Octopus. MADE LOVINGLY FOR KIDS AND FAMILIES *Provides a safe, interactive and fun experience for kids and families *Keeps children active and engaged *Fun for all the family *Easy for kids to interact with songs, stories and sticker fun SUBSCRIPTION CONTENT * A selection of free content is available to play with at any time * 7 day full access trial * Choose a monthly or yearly subscription to get unlimited access to all content, with new songs, stories, stickers and faces updated monthly! * Monthly or yearly subscriptions are available as an In-App Purchase. * Payment will be charged to your iTunes Account at the completion of the trial period. * The subscription automatically renews unless auto-renew is turned off at least 24-hours before the end of the current period. * Your account will be charged for renewal within 24-hours prior to the end of the current period. * Subscriptions may be managed by you and auto-renewal may be turned off by going to your phone’s Account Settings after purchase. To read the terms of use, visit www.weyo.app/terms Download The Wiggles: Fun Time with Faces to start singing and playing today! Note - Due to hardware limitations, The Wiggles - Fun Time With Faces may not work as well as we would like on the iPhone 5S, iPad Air, iPad mini 2 and iPad mini 3. ABOUT WEYO We are an Australian children’s app entertainment service, that creates and develops mobile apps to connect families and their favourite characters. We are driven to create our products through a child’s eye to ignite curiosity. By combining our own passions - music and technology we believe this encourages imaginative play and brings parents and children together. Our goal is to only collaborate with children’s brands, as we have with The Wiggles, that nurtures and does not hinder a child’s development. PRIVACY Weyo is committed to creating a safe and secure environment for children and families and being transparent about any information is collected from users. To learn more about our privacy policy, visit www.weyo.app/privacy CUSTOMER SUPPORT Have a question? Email us at support@weyo.app or visit us at www.weyo.app Category:Wiggles applications Category:2018 Category:2019